Twister
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Zexion may have been one of the less sociable Nobodies to have roamed the halls of the Castle that Never Was, but even he had a weakness. Too bad his weakness was a fun-loving musician who was clueless to most of what went on. hinted Zemyx


**Twister**

Zexion was minding his own business in the basement kitchen of the World that Never Was, idly flipping through Tome of Judgment in hopes of finding something interesting. Meanwhile, Lexaeus was puttering around the room in a frilly pink apron with playful kittens chasing balls of yarn and mice on it. Thankfully it was over top of his black cloak, unlike the last time he had gone on a baking spree.

"Zexion!" Called a cheerful, melodic voice. "Hey, Zexion, you'll never believe what I found in the closet! This is practically the coolest thing ever!"

Zexion would have rolled his eyes if he didn't feel that it was below him. "That is what you said last week when you found that mouse nest in the kitchen, Number IX."

Demyx finally found the right room and happily bounded into it with a colorful box under one arm. "No way! This is _way _cooler than that! See!" He held up the box so that Zexion could see the word _Twister _written across it.

"What is it?" Zexion questioned wearily.

"I dunno. Some sort of game," Demyx said with a shrug. "Xaldin said something about spinning for us and told me to go get you. He said you'd be the best choice to play against."

Zexion merely hummed and weighed his options. On the one hand, he could stay right where he was and continue flipping through his lexicon, although Lexaeus was beginning to creep him out. Or he could go play some game he'd never heard of, which _Xaldin_ had volunteered him for.

Xaldin had two settings: "Play nice" and "torment for sick pleasure".

Zexion hadn't seen the man all day, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Please, Zexion," Demyx begged. "I would ask Axel and Roxas, but they're always off doing stuff together. You're the only other one I can ask. "

Zexion made the mistake of looking up at the blond's face and felt his nonexistent heart clench in guilt. He sighed softly and closed his book. "I suppose a quick game couldn't hurt."

Demyx beamed and exclaimed: "Great! Xaldin went to go get pizza and told me to meet him in the kitchen upstairs. Lets go and get it set up!" He grabbed Zexion's hand, dragging him off of the couch, causing Tome of Judgment to fall to the ground and fizzle away into darkness.

Zexion let Demyx drag him along, if only because it was more of a hassle to make him let go than it was to just go along with it. While he enjoyed a good challenge, some things were too pointless and not worth it.

In the upstairs kitchen, Xaldin was sitting at a table with an open box of pizza in front of him. He was already on his second slice.

"Hi, Xaldin! I found Zexion!" Demyx said happily. "So how do we play this?"

"Open it up and hand me the spinner," Xaldin instructed. "Then unfold the mat on the floor."

Demyx eagerly did so, awing over the bright colored circles printing on the large, square mat. Once he was done, he looked back to Xaldin for the next bit of instruction.

Xaldin boredly flicked the spinner as he reached for a third slice of pizza. "Right hand green, Demyx."

"Oh… like this?" Demyx asked, bending over to touch a green circle.

"That's perfect," Xaldin said, flashing a smirk at Zexion.

Zexion suddenly had the feeling that the so-called innocent little game was going to go horribly wrong.

A while later, Axel walked through the kitchen in search of Roxas, who had take a seat on the couch after refusing to play Twister with Demyx and Zexion.

Axel took one look and at the two and asked "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"We're playing Twister!" Demyx said, grinning up at the redhead. "Wanna play with us?"

Axel looked from Demyx's happy grin to the disgruntled expression on Zexion's face and figured it was in his best interest to stay out of it. "Nah, think I'll pass. I'm looking for Roxas. Has he walked past you guys?"

"He's on the couch," Demyx volunteered. "He didn't want to play either."

"'kay, thanks." Axel quickly left a room, but not before filing away the mental note to take the game for his own uses later.

A half hour passed with Zexion growing more and more frustrated with the game. He would have quit long ago if not for the sneer that Xaldin sent in his direction every time he tried.

But then Xigbar walked into the room, stopped, snickered, tried to steal a slice of pizza and nearly got speared, and then left the room, sulking.

And then Larxene walked into the room, burst into laughter, and took a seat at the counter to watch.

And to top it all off, Luxord walked into the room talking to Marluxia, took one look at them and then pulled out the deck of cards he kept track of bets on. "Alright, looks like Roxas won this one, guys. He was the only one to bet they'd get together _before_ Castle Oblivion.

Zexion's face turned beat red for reasons he could not comprehend. He quickly crawled out from under Demyx, who jumped up in confusion at the sudden movement.

"We are _not _together. Nor do I have feelings for Number IX," Zexion said as calmly as he could. "We are Nobodies, which means that feeling anything is impossible. I suggest you stop wasting your time on such frivolous idiosyncrasies such as gambling and instead do something to further our cause." He paused a moment to straighten his coat. "Now if you will excuse me, I have better ways to spend my time."

And with that said, he walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind his boots and a teary-eyed Demyx.

Back down in the basement kitchen, Lexaeus was busy baking cookies in the shapes of kittens and puppies. He looked away briefly when Zexion walked in, but still managed to pick up on the fact that his friend's boots were missing and there were traces of pink on his face.

"Did you have fun playing Twister, Zexion?"

Zexion said nothing and took a seat back at his couch. However, he didn't summon his lexicon to idly flip through it again.

"So, I take it you had a good day," Lexaeus said lightly. "After all, you go to spend three whole hours with Demyx. I'm sure Xaldin had you spend most of that time staring at his ass or placed in inappropriate positions."

Zexion growled.

"I wonder what other games I could suggest to Demyx?"

"You're an ass, Lexaeus."

The large man smirked and began putting pink icing on his kitten-shaped cookies. "Yes. I know."

* * *

The End

* * *

I actually wrote this last year for 8/6/09 day, but forgot to post it. So I dug it up to use for this day. Happy Zemyx Day, everyone!


End file.
